Subtle Love
by ObsessedMeteor
Summary: Love blinds us to the point that sometimes even morale can't stand in its way...


**Author's Note**: I do not own HYD. Some of you might know me from winglin and know tat im slow…ahem*…radically slow on updates BUT nevertheless I wish to start and finish this fic =) umm…my original fic 'Things Aren't always the way they seem' is gonna go kapish so im gonna jus make it into a hyd fanfic…well I think I should start hehe…oh yeah, don't kill me if updates are ssslllloooowww… 

Title: **Subtle Love**

Author: **ObsessedMeteor**

**Prologue**

"Noooooooooo!" She screamed. She desperately tried to free herself from the rope that bound her around the heavy chair.

_Bang._ A bloody corpse lay limp on the ground.

"no…" she cried in a barely audible voice. She shook uncontrollably as another pool of tears came flooding from her swollen red eyes. No physical pain can compare to this. Not even the crimson flesh that enveloped the taut rope, sending trickles of red down her arm and onto the floor. Not even the searing pain of her own tears seeping into the fresh whip marks. 

He lowered the gun as smoke rose lazily into the air. Pain burnt through his eyes as if sand were thrown into them. Pain of hatred, of jealousy, of defeat.

"Just kill me…kill me now…" She sobbed.

"Why should I," he scoffed, "when I tried so hard to separate you two." He turned to face her, squatting down to meet her eyes. Peeling some hair away from her wet cheeks, "I have no intention of uniting the two of you. Heaven and hell are meant to be apart." He strode leisurely to the limp body and touched the handsome face of the man. "This is how much I love you, Makino, to the extent of murdering my best friend, my half, my own twin. Oh how our face look so much alike. The same intense eyes, the same straight nose, the lips, the same angular jaw line," he traced his finger along each feature gently, "but you loved him."

"Because he was not full of himself like you! Doumyouji Katsu," she eyed him in disgust, "you never loved me! All you wanted was some kind of possession; I was just some kind of obsession to you. How could you call that love?! All you do is drag me around here and there, ordering me to do this and that, treating me like a slave. You are not even worth a quarter of Kazuki! "

"Oh…so it's my fault? Strange…I don't ever recall him liking you." He touched his fingers, which were now tainted with his brother's blood; to the bottom of his chin as if in mock ponder. "Actually, I seem to only remember him saying, _I only like you as a friend…"_

A wave of guilt washed over Gina. She reminisced that time when Doumyouji Kazuki rejected her love. She was the cause of all this. If not for her love for Kazuki, he would've still been alive. He would have married someone he loved and have a few of his own kids. Perhaps I shouldn't have entered the Doumyouji house at all. I should have brought Tsukushi into a shelter after Hideaki died.

~~~_A year ago~~~_

A woman sat hunched over on the sidewalk of a deserted street. White particles swayed around her in the freezing wind sending chills down her spine. She hugged her baby closely in an attempt to transfer some warmth into her. The baby hardly even stirred, nevertheless she kept trying. She lost her husband; she can't afford to lose her child. 

Suddenly a black limousine pulled to a halt right before her. An old man stepped out with the help of a body guard. He limped slowly against a wooden cane until he was just a feet away from the frosted woman. He took off his long heavy coat and rested it gently upon her shoulders.

At first she felt nothing, nothing but the cold flakes of winter. Nothing but the lifeless bundle she was carrying. But then little by little she felt as if she was floating, as if heaven was pulling her up with an invisible string. But before she can question any further, she sank into an abyss of darkness… 

She woke up to the sound of a crying baby. But in front of her was not a body of youth. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at the smiling old man in a puzzled manner. To the side of her she saw a woman of forty or so fussing around with the hearth and then walked hurriedly to her with a little bowl. 

"Drink all this up! Don't leave one single drop!" Obediently, the woman raised the bowl to her lips and drank the contents. Bitterness spread across her tongue. But strangely, the taste melted into sweetness. Warmth enveloped her, both within and outside her body. She began to feel more complete as each part of her thawed against the heat. 

The old man introduced himself briefly, "I'm Doumyouji Nobu and that woman over there is Tama." Tama carried the baby gently in an attempt to pacify the crying baby.

She's alive! The fatigue woman cried with joy. She turned back to the old man, "Domo! Domo!" She tried to get up but fell to the floor. She didn't care. She had to show her gratitude. She went to a kneeling position and bowed furiously.

The old man, surprised at such sudden measure of action ordered her to stop immediately. "What are you doing child, get up! You are not well."

"Master Doumyouji, I can't thank you enough," she let herself be placed into the bed again.

"Now child, what is your name?"

"Gina, Makino Gina…"

"And what of the child?" nodding his head toward the baby who now rested in the arms of Makino.

"I…I haven't had the chance to think of one yet," surprised to realize that the baby doesn't even have a name.

"Hmm…what do you think of 'Tsukushi'…" the old man's eyes glistened in enthusiasm. "Oh I apologize for being so rude, I just love children so much," he chuckled sheepishly.

"Tsukushi," Gina pondered the name. Weed, a weed who survived the wintry frosts. "Makino Tsukushi…I like that" She smiled.

"Well, I hope I'll be given the honor of being her grandfather?"

"I…I…" she was speechless, slowly nodding her head instead.

A few days later, Doumyouji Nobu introduced Gina to the family and announced the adoption of his new ward, Tsukushi. But who knew that the outcome would result to this?

"Katsu…I loved you. I loved you as a brother, as a friend---"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT CRAP!" Katsu cut in. 

"YOU HAVE A WIFE, KATSU! YOU HAVE TSUKASA! YOU CAN'T BETRAY THEM LIKE THAT!" Makino cried even harder.

"You really are an idiot Gina…" 

He smiled. Setting down in front of her, he pulled out the weapon again.

"Look at me, Makino Gina."

She took a deep breath and reluctantly opened her eyelids. But midway, her eyes shot open as she witnessed the scene before her.  A tight gasp escaped from her throat. The shock penetrated through her whole body, darting through the brain and the heart. That scene became forever inscribed into her mind. She remained silent even as the swirling red and blue emerged. She did not call for help, for nothing more _can be helped._

_Ni shuo ni ai wo, nai wei shen ma yao yong si wang lai shang hai wo…_


End file.
